Fairy Tail's Elemental Maiden
by Lea Authoress
Summary: Nova is the childhood friend of one Lucy Hearfillia, even growing up with her. Years later, they travel to a very special port where their future begins. One meeting can lead to many, and for Nova, one ice mage just tickles her funny bone with laughter!
1. 1

**1**

"Lucy, how long does it take for you to decide what you're looking for?" I asked, arms crossed under my chest, sleeves flowing to my elbows.

Knowing how long it would take it take her, I lean against the wall opposite the door only to fall as the door slammed open. "Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels?!" She shouted, kicking the sign.

Wincing at her furious look, I stay behind her slightly. I can only imagine what's got her panties into a twist, cringing as she grabs the back of my top, dragging me along as she continued her pity fest.

Hearing a commotion, she halts, letting my top go and leaving me to faceplant. "Damnit Lucy!" I growl, rubbing my nose, tears in my eyes.

"Are you alright miss?" I hear a snooty, arrogant voice ask.

I look up, eyes narrowing into a glare as my gaze narrows onto his hand. My eyes grow dark and stormy. _'Using a Charm? How despicable!'_ I think, my teeth grinding.

Preparing to launch myself at him, I hear footsteps pounding on the cobblestone. "IGNEEL!?" A boisterous voice shouts eagerly.

 ***3** **rd** **POV***

Pushing herself up, she pushes her fiery hair over her shoulders and spies her best friend of seventeen years. Looking to her left, she blinks as a pink haired male and blue cat burst through the crowd of squealing ladies.

"Who are you?" He asks, making her cover her mouth to stop the laughter that wished to escape as silence reigned.

The male that is using Charm looks shocked, before covering it up with a suave smile. "Maybe you know me as Salamander." Though once he looked back to the pink haired male, he was walking away from them.

' _Salamander?'_ Thought Nova, her index finger tapping her full lips in question. _'From what I heard about Salamander, he doesn't sound anything like him. Something smells fishy.'_

"Hey! You are rude!" "She's right! Salamander-sama is a great mage!" "Apologise to him!"

"What the heck!?" The pink haired male grumbles, wide eyed.

"That's enough, girls. He didn't really mean it, either." _Salamander_ speaks, smiling cockily.

The females that were still under the Charm, could only squeal with joy. Nova and Lucy stood back with narrowed eyes and blank faces.

"I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends." He offered, handing a signed sign.

"I don't want it." He deadpanned, making Nova cackle in glee.

"Ohhh, I like him." She whispers to Lucy, elbowing her in the ribs as she continues her cackle.

"Shush, you like anyone that has attitude." Lucy points out, brown eyes looking into emerald green.

"Reckon we should help the poor bloke out?" Nova asks, pity shining in her eyes as the Charmed females threw him away.

Grabbing her best friends arm, she looks around and with a mischievous smirk, controls the air around their feet to fly them over the crowd and next to the downed male. Snickering at her friends annoyed glare, they turn to the downed boy and Nova lends a hand to them.

"Yo, need a hand?" She asks, smile blinding.

"Aye sir!" The blue cat smiles, paw in the air.

"Ah! A talking cat!" Lucy yells, jumping back in shock.

However, Nova looks at the cat in awe. "Sugoi! A talking cat!"

While Nova and the cat start to talk about their favourite foods, and tips for them, Lucy looks at Natsu with a grin. "Thanks for earlier."

Looking at the two, Nova and the cat talk secretly. "How long do you think it'll take for them to end up together?" She asks, looking at the cat with a smirk.

"Awhile." He shrugs.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yhurrr ah naiz burrzoinzz." The newly identified Natsu speaks as he eats, munching everything in sight.

"Yhup, Yhup!" Happy agreed.

Lucy and Noele could only watch in disgusted awe. Though, Noele had a bottomless stomach, she never did what those were doing. Eating as if they hadn't had a meal in years.

"Natsu and Happy right?" Lucy asks, just for reference, holding her hands in front of her face to stop the food flying onto her. Though, Nova cast her friend an amused look as something landed in her friend's hair.

"Can't you boys eat slowly?" Nova muttered, her chin in the palm of her hands, eyes glinting with amusement.

" _Things are splashing everywhere. Not to mention, the discount I got from my sex appeal."_ Lucy whispered with a whine, eye twitching.

Things went relatively fine, Lucy explaining what Salamander was using and all mages, wizards and guilds.

"Oh, there's a guild I just wish I could enter, Nova too!" Exclaimed Lucy, stars shining around her, hands clasped together.

Clearly remembering what the boys shouted, Nova looked at them with a scrutinising glare. "What's up with you calling out _Igneel_?" She asked, leaning forward, her emerald eyes darkening with the promise of pain if they didn't answer.

' _She reminds me of Erza.'_ Natsu and Happy thought simultaneously, shivering in fear.

"We heard that Salamander was coming to town, and decided to check it out. We came, but it turns out it was the wrong person." Natsu answered with a sad sigh.

"Didn't even look like a salamander." Happy piped, nibbling on his fish.

"How could a human look like a salamander..?" Lucy trailed off, looking at Nova with a confused expression.

"Hrmm?" Natsu hummed. "He's not a human. Igneels a real dragon." Natsu explained with a nod.

"What the fu-" Nova started before being hit in the back of the head by Lucy, who was acting like her dramatic self. Eyes wide, mouth open and backed up pretty far in shock.

"There's no way a dragon would be roaming through town, populated with _humans_." Stressed a dumbfounded Nova .

"Don't tell us you just realised that fact!?" They shouted in synchronisation, gaping at the dumb idiots who looked quite shocked.

Looking at the time, Nova nudged Lucy with a pointed look. "It's late, we better get going. But take your time; we just paid for the meal and extra." Lucy smiled, walking away with Nova by her side.

Feeling someone staring at her back, she elbows her friend, and they robotically turn to the duo. They watched in fear as they teared up before flinging themselves onto the floor and bowing.

"Thank you for the meal!" "Thank you!" The duo shouted in happiness.

Covering her face, flushed tomato red in embarrassment, Nova and Lucy both shout, "KYAAAH, Don't! Stop!"

They exited the murmuring restaurant, fleeing in embarrassment. "What a dense idiot." Nova murmured. "Though, there was something slightly familiar from his description."

"Probably your instincts you've met before?" Lucy offered with a carefree wave. They walk to the park, sitting on the bench and reading Weekly Sorcerer, _'ooooo'_ ing and _'ahhhh'_ ing at the words.

"Fairy Tail caused trouble again?" Lucy questioned, eyes alit in amusement.

Smirking crookedly, Nova could only a shrug. "It's Fairy Tail. They cause trouble everywhere."

Opening her hand out, she lazily created a flickering flame, then a droplet of water, a small cyclone, launching a pebble she created and then letting a star glimmer in her hands.

"I love how you do that." Said an awed Lucy, looking on in wonder.

"I've been doing it since we were in nappies Lu." Scoffed Nova , though her cheeks warmed. "You just like me doing my spirit one more so that the others."

Shrugging guiltily, she turned back to her magazine before letting out a squeak. "What I wouldn't give to join the Fairy Tail guild." Nova let a fake cough, looking pointedly at a sheepish Lucy.

"I see. You want to join Fairy Tail." Salamander piped up, smirking cockily at the two girls.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you both, I just knew. I had to invite you both to my party tonight." He spoke, head tilted with his hand flourishing.

"Your Charm won't work on us, once a person has realised what it is, it is incapable of taking effect." Nova spoke blankly, eyes glinting with a deadly fire.

"I see, so you are both mages then." He hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "If you both come to my party tonight, I can convince my guild to offer you both positions, seeing as you are such beautiful ladies."

"Of course." Lucy purred. "We'll see you tonight."

Watching him walk away, Nova felt something off. _'I thought Salamander had salmon hair and red fire. Magic spoken only in legends; Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.'_ Racking her brain, her mind goes shutdowns. _'Who have we met that's looking for a dragon, and has pink hair…NATSU!'_ Smirking to herself, she couldn't wait for Lucy's reaction.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Sitting next to Lucy in a deep green dress, that had slits on both sides that went to mid-thigh, a slight amount of cleavage. Though her bust was larger than her friends, she wasn't comfortable in showing it off.

She sat back, letting Lucy flirt with the fake Salamander. _'I still wonder how Lu hasn't figured it out yet.'_ She thought in amazement. Grabbing a glass of wine, she stopped sort of it reaching her full lips. Furrowing her eyebrow at the smell, she glowers as her eyes darken in rage. _'What a pervert!'_

She debated on warning Lucy, but had no idea how to without letting the fake see it. Deciding to see how it would play out, she watched through narrowed eyes as Lucy backhanded the floating droplets of drugged wine.

"You have tested my patience long enough." She purred, watching him through her blood red bangs. "Thinking you have me tricked, how pitiful. You may have tricked my friend, which was your first mistake." Standing to her full height, she glared at him with disgust. "But, capturing these maidens for your own deviant plot, I shall show no mercy."

Though, before she could do anything, buff arms take hold of them. She watches in horror as her best friends keys are thrown out into the deep blue water below them. Her bangs shadow her eyes, though as looked up at them, her eyes shone with her magic. Fire, water, air, earth and spirit colliding together. **"Great-"**

They watch in disbelief as the roof of the boat collapses. "Natsu!?" The captured girls ask in shock.

"No…I can't take it…" He whimpers, leaning against a pillar.

" **SO LAME!"** Lucy yells.

"Wh-what's going on…!? Why would a brat fall from the sky!?" _'Salamander'_ yelled, looking up to the roof.

His minions however, looked at a sick Natsu, laughing. "And he's already got motion sickness, too."

"Lucy! Nova ! What are you two doing!?" A familiar voice yelled from above.

"Happy!?" Nova shrieked, jaw agape as she took in the sight before.

"We were fooled! He told us he could get us into Fairy Tail…and I…wait, did you have wings before?" Lucy asked stupidly, dumbstruck in confusion.

"We'll talk about that later." He replied, swooping down to grab to Lucy and Nova .

"Don't worry 'bout it, just watch." Nova winked mischievously at him.

Smirking, she waved her left hand swiftly before walking on air, into the sky and above the boat. Eyes narrowed, she watched as Happy flew Lucy into the sky, saying something to her that annoyed her, and his wings vanished. Watching dumbstruck, she saw them fall into the water.

"Aquarius is gonna be pissed." She whistled, thinking to one of her friend's celestial spirits, and whom surprisingly liked her, considering her attitude.

She took in a breathe, letting herself fall into the water, propelling herself forward to her friends. Once she reached them, she grabbed their arms and thought of the water lifting them up and steadying them.

"Ok, Lu. Your time to shine." She smirked, cackling as she rubbed her hands together.

" **OPEN! Gate of the mermaid! Aquarius!"** Lucy bellowed, holding a golden key and twisting it in the water.

A cannon of water shot through the surface, a blue haired mermaid holding a vase appearing from the water.

"Woah! A fish!" Happy yelled in awe.

"Not a fish, a mermaid." Noele corrected.

"Aquarius, send that ship back to the coast." Lucy ordered, pointing at the ship with a smirk.

"Tch." Aquarius muttered.

"Uh oh." Nova whispered.

"Did you just 'tch' me!? Huh!?" Lucy shrieked, her face red in anger with a tick mark.

"You're such a noisy kid. Let me tell you one thing." Aquarius turned around, only to become angry as she saw Lucy hide behind Nova with a terrified expression.

"Idiot! Don't hide behind Noa!" She exclaimed, grasping her arms and bringing her into a possessive hug. "Noa. You've gotten bigger."

"Thanks Aquarius. Do you mind getting the boat back to shore, I'm bored." Nova asked, using her dreaded puppy eyes.

"Get behind me Noa!" She smiled sweetly, holding her urn. "ORAHAAAA!"

Throwing her arms around her body, her urn unleashed a wave so powerful it swept everything on sea, onto the shore.

"Don't flush me along!" Lucy shouted, eyes angry and waving her arms around.

As everything in the bay was washed ashore, Nova was standing in air, Happy nestled in her arms.

"Think their alright?" Happy asked, head tilted up to her.

She gave him a warm smile in response. "Lu is the strongest person I know." She answered, eyes bright.

She walked them to the shore, dropping to the shore gracefully, she lets Happy go. Walking to a wet and annoyed Lucy, she bumps her hip into her own.

"Calm down Lu, at least she did what you asked." Offered Nova with a hesitant smile upon her radiant face. Hearing an explosion, she grabs her arm and they race to the boat with wide eyes.

Nova and Lucy watch with wide eyes as the once sick Natsu stood tall, snarl on his face and eyes narrowed.

"Brat, you shouldn't get on other people's boat without permission. Hrmm?" _Salamander_ wondered, scratching his chin with confusion.

Lucy and Nova couldn't what the enemies were saying, but they saw flames envelope Natsu, Lucy screeched. Happy and Nova hadn't bothered, watching silently. "Quiet Lucy." Nova said, eyes hard and hair dripping.

Lucy opens her mouth to start questioning her long-time friend, only to feel faint as Natsu _**ATE**_ the flames. Nova watched with impressed eyes, whistling. "Amazing, such magic hasn't been seen for centuries."

"Huh?" Lucy questioned, Happy looking at Nova seriously.

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy answered.

Nova nodded. "Natsu can eat fire."

"The real Salamander." Happy and Novachorused, arms crossed.

They watched as Natsu roared, fire spilling from his mouth, blowing Boris and his goons away. "Remind me to get him to try my fire." Nova murmured to Happy. "But look at all this destruction."

"Dragon's lungs spew flames, its scales melt flames, and its nails are dressed in flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution…" Happy said.

"What is that?!" Lucy shrieked.

"It's originally a dragon interception magic." He answered with a smile.

"…I see." Lucy said, a dizzy look on her face.

"He's a Dragon Slayer, Lu." Nova interrupted, annoyed at how clueless her best friend is.

"Igneel taught Natsu this."

"It's weird that a dragon taught a human Dragon Interception Magic, isn't it?" Lucy asked, looking at Happy and Nova.

She only received a deadpanned looked from Nova. "You didn't discredit the idea."

Happy nods in agreement with Nova, rapidly shaking his head with huge eyes.

"Dragon Slayer…amazing, but…" Lucy trails off, looking around them.

"So much destruction." Nova finishes with a twitching eyebrow. "THE PORT IS ALL MESSED UP!"

"Aye!"

"Don't 'Aye' us!" Lucy hisses, about to strangle a fleeing Happy.

"Wh-what's all this ruckus?!" A voice booms, making the group turn around.

Lucy and Nova turn a pasty white, dread filling them. "Uh oh."

"The military!" Lucy shrieks, only to screech as something grabbed her and Nova.

The girls look at each other in disbelief, jaws hanging open as they spy Natsu dragging them along.

"Crap! Let's run." Natsu calls.

"Wh-why us?" Lucy whines to Nova, who could only offer an awkward shrug.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" He asks with a wide grin. "Then come with me."

Nova and Lucy stay silent, watching him in awe. "Okay!" They chorus, running with him, Happy nestled in Nova's arms.


	2. 2

**2**

The new group of friends stood outside the guild, Fairy Tail, Nova glowed with awe, Lucy smiling in joy. "Woah." Nova whistled appreciatively.

"It's huge." Lucy added, eyes taking it in.

Happy jumped out of Nova's arms, arms open and jumping up and down, Natsu smirking proudly. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

They walked in, Nova peering around Lucy, green eyes widening in shock. A giddy smile appeared on her fae like face, as she felt herself come home. "Mira-chan, three beers this way!" Someone called out.

"Coming right up." Mirajane replied cheerfully.

Nova eagerly watches her turn down a member with the image of his wife, inwardly cackling and wondering if she would maybe teach her.

"We're home!" Natsu shouted, flames leaving his mouth in small bursts.

"Natsu, Happy welcome back." Mirajane smiled.

"You overdid it again. I heard about the Harujion incident…in the newspa…per." Only to be kicked in the face by Natsu.

"Bastard! That info you gave me about salamander was fake!" Natsu roared, spitting fire.

Nova leaned on Lucy, brushing her hair away in amusement. "This is Fairy Tail huh? Amazing." She murmured quietly, eyes raking over anything and everything. Feeling the love everyone had for each other. "Nakama is everything with this bunch, isn't it?"

"Did you say Natsu is back?" A raven haired man spoke up from behind the two females, causing them to look back at him. "Hey…let's settle our score from the other time! Punk!"

Nova looked down, face flushing as she squeaked. "Gray…have you been walking around like that?" A woman spoke from a table, leaning on her leg.

"Hack! Shit!" Gray couched, looking down frantically at himself.

"Another one of those undignified guys…" The woman muttered. "I really hate that." Before grabbing a keg and chugging it down.

In the background, Nova heard Natsu and Gray arguing. "What rubbish." A voice said behind Lucy. "Yapping in the middle of the day…you're not little kids, you know…SO FIGHT WITH FISTS TO SHOW YOUR MANHOOD!"

"So it all comes down to fighting after all…" Lucy murmured to Nova with a twitching eyebrow.

"If it gets out of hand, I'll stop it." Nova commented offhandedly, the shivers her words caused going unnoticed.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Natsu and Gray roared, punching the tall man in the air.

"And he got owned." Lucy said sweatdropping.

"Hrm?" An orange haired man spoke, "It's so noisy here."

"Kyaa!" Fangirled Lucy, stars in her eyes. "It's Loke, the top ranked _'Mage you want to have as your boyfriend'_."

"I'll go join their fight!" He spoke giddily, the ladies surrounding him fangirling.

"Sorry Lu, looks like his image is corrupted." Nova spoke sympathetically, patting her back as her friend laid on the ground, soul leaving her body.

"Wh-what is with this place? None of them are normal..."

"My, a newcomer?" Mirajane asked, smiling down at Lucy.

"Mi-Mirajane! Kyaa kyaa!" Lucy fangirled. She stopped short, pointing at the fighting crowd, that coincidentally Nova was glaring at, not noticing their shivers of fear. "D-don't you have to stop them?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." She replied, never losing her smile.

"All the time huh?" Nova muttered. "That's going to change soon enough."

"Oh, you would get along with Erza." Mirajane said to Nova with a wide smile, clearly hoping the two redheads would meet soon enough. "And-"

Mirajane was interrupted by a flying alcohol bottle, hitting her in the head, falling to the ground. "Ack! Mirajane-san!?" Lucy squealed, looking at her in shock.

"Besides…"Mirajane started. "Isn't it fun this way?" Blood pouring from her head, Nova blinking in surprise that she hadn't fainted yet.

' _Scary.'_ Lucy and Nova thought together, resisting the urge to hug each other.

As she let go of Lucy, she squeaked in protest as something was hurled into her. Nova groaned, feeling something lying on her. Opening her green eyes, she stared at black ones that didn't seem too embarrassed. Face heating up, air surrounded her fist, as she punched him away from her. "Wear some goddamn clothes you exhibitionist!"

Lucy turned to Natsu, who was swinging a pair of boxers in the air, a triumphant grin on his face. Feeling a dark aura coming from behind her, she robotically turned and screeched, tackling her best friend who was gathering the air around her for an attack.

"No!" Lucy cried, panting as she held her friend back, only to squeal and jump away as Gray appeared in front of them.

"Ahh! My underwear!"

"Don't face this way!"

"Lady, if you don't mind, please lend me your under…" Gray was cut off by a punch from her best friend.

"If you don't put on some damn clothes I will cut you into tiny pieces." Nova glared, looking down at him as her face darkened.

' _S-s-scary. I-it's like an Erza 2.0.'_ Gray thought, nodding quickly before tackling Natsu for his boxers.

Suddenly Lucy was lifted up. "Ah geez…people with no elegance are really troublesome, don't you think?" Loke asked, holding Lucy bridle style. "By the way, which modelling agency do you belong to?"

' _What is this?'_ Lucy thought horror struck.

"Men should fight with their fists-"

"I said you're getting in the way!" Natsu shouted, punching Elfman.

"Ahh, so noisy. I can't even drink in peace." Kana said, lifting her head up, grasping a card from her deck. "Guys, its time…to end this…"

"I've had it!"

"Nuooooooh!"

"What a troublesome bunch."

"COME AND GET ME!"

"Magic!?" Lucy shrieked, holding her face.

Nova lifted a hand in the air, ready to finish their fight.

"This is getting a little too intense." Mirajane spoke with a smile, holding the side of her face.

Hearing something, Nova quickly let her hand fall, but not until discreetly manipulating the air around the fighting group to make them fall over, though Natsu somehow managed to stand upright.

"That's enough." A voice boomed with authority. "Cut it out, you fools!"

"He's humongous!" Lucy shouted, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Not nice to stare Lu." Elbowed Nova , smirking at Gray who was struggling to stand up.

"Take a leaf out of your own book, Ellie." Lucy retorted, quirking an eyebrow at her slightly flushing friend.

"My…you were here, master?" Mirajane asked cheerily.

"Master!?" Lucy and Nova freaked.

"Tch." Taking pity on Gray, Nova eased away the air manipulation and sent him a smile and wave.

"Hmph."

"That was scary, wasn't it ladies?" "Yes, it was!"

"Booze."

Natsu grinned., sharp teeth glinting. "Daa haa haa! You all got so scared! This match is my wi-" Here, Natsu was stomped by the Master.

"Oh? Newcomers?" He asked with his booming voice.

"Yes, sir." Nova answered with a pleasant smile, knowing Lucy was too busy gawking.

They watched him shrink, blinking in shock. "Nice to meet you." He smiled, a hand in the air.

"Oh." Nova breathed. "That was so cool."

Makarov gave her an appraising look, before jumping up to the second floor railing, only to come up short as he hit his head. Worried he would fall; Nova discreetly waved her hand and smiling when he looked down at her as he was lifted onto the railing.

Makarov coughed, getting the guilds attention. He waved a handful of documents in the air. "You've done it again, fools." He started. "Look at these documents I received from the council."

' _Council…it's an organisation that manages guilds.'_ Lucy thought, looking up at the Fairy Tail Master.

"First…Gray." Here Gray looked up, annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organisation, but you walked around naked in town afterwards and _ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried_." Makarov finished, sending a look at Gray, who was seemingly embarrassed.

"But…wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" He asked, a blush on his cheeks.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman retorted to him, as if he were crazy.

Makarov let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. "Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but _assaulted him_ during the mission."

"He said _'Men are all about education,'_ so…" He trailed off, scratching his chin.

Makarov shook his head again. "Kana Alberona drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol, and _charging it to the council_."

"They found out." She said, looking away.

"Loke… _flirting with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter_. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation, too."

Loke looked away, sweatdropping.

Makarov's head drops. "And Natsu…you destroyed the Devin Thief Family, but also _destroyed seven other houses that belong to the townspeople_ … _levelling a historical clock tower_ in Tully Village. _Burning down a_ church in Freesa. _Damaging parts of Lupinus castle_. Nazuna Ravine Observatory _collapsed and thus stopped its operations_. _Destroying half of Harujion's port_."

Natsu looked put out, sweat dropping from his face.

' _Most of the articles covered in the magazine were done by Natsu, huh?' Nova_ thought, staring at Natsu, who had gotten a sudden chill and feared for his life.

' _Erza isn't here…'_ His thoughts stopped, as he looked at a glaring Nova who was currently pointing that deadly glare in his direction, he paled.

"Arzach. Levi. Kulov. Reedus. Warren. Visca. ETC…"

"Me too..?" Warren asked in disbelief.

The guild becomes silent, looking anywhere but the master. Lucy and Nova look at each other nervously, though a spark resides in their eyes.

"But…" He starts. "Forget about the council members."

"Eh?" Lucy asks.

"Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the _'spirit'_ flow within us and the _'spirit'_ flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve." He grins. "Do not fear the fools of the council."

He throws his hands in the air, shouting, "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of Fairy Tail mages!"

The guild erupts with noise. Laughter filling the guild, as Lucy and Nova watched on.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"You want it here?" Mirajane asks, holding the guild stamp.

"Yes!" Lucy replies cheerfully, hugging her right hand to her chest.

"Can I have mine on the opposite hand?" Nova asks, a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Of course." Mirajane replies, stamping the guild mark on their hands.

Nova watches as Lucy goes to Natsu, chuckling softly as Natsu gets her name wrong. She hums, walking over to the pair, ignoring the mutterings that follow her. Nova bumps her hip with Lucy's. "Form a team with me?" She asks cheekily.

"Sure! This means you can use your magic fully. Just don't use _that_ spell." Lucy warns, wagging a finger in her friends face.

Nova snorts. "Lu, we get in the weirdest positions."

"I don't care."

"I won't use my spirit magic for you anymore."

"What was I saying again?"

She laughs, bending over. Her laughter dies down though as she looks at the master talking to a young boy. "Is my daddy back yet?" He asks.

"You're annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy, and wait for him at home." He replies, never looking at him.

"He said he'd be home in three days. It's been a week since then…"

Her heart breaks, she hadn't even noticed Natsu looking at them and listening in too. "Macau's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?"

"It's not that far, either! Please look for him! I'm worried about him!" Romeo shouts, tears running down his face.

"No way! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink milk or something!"

"Idiot!" Romeo cries, punching him in the face and running away.

Nova watches him run, eyes sad and understanding. "It's very strict in here, isn't it?" Lucy asks leaning against the bar.

"Master is like that, but he's worried about Macau, too." Mirajane answers, not looking at Lucy.

Feeling anger buzz, Nova only just catches Natsu punching the Job Board and stalking away. Having a feeling of what he's going to do, she follows him. Lucy watches as her friends leave, knowing of her old friends' history, she quietly asks what's wrong with Natsu.

"He probably sees himself in Romeo-kun." She answers with a sad frown.

Lucy stays quiet. "I see. Then I understand in a way what he's doing."

"Where did Nova go?" Mirajane asked, looking for the redhead.

"Following Natsu. She's lived with me ever since we were 5. She was abandoned by her parents to live with us. Her mother passed away at birth and her father died a few years later, her stepmother abandoned her. My mother knew her parents, and she lived with us." Lucy answered. "I better go with those two, Ellie will probably want to do some damage."

Natsu walks past Romeo, ruffling his hair as he does. Nova follows closely behind, and Lucy too. "All carrying something…wounds…pain…suffering…and I as well…" Mirajane whispers shaking, watching the new friends go to save one of their own.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Why are you two here?" Natsu and Happy ask, Natsu's motion sickness making his words slur.

Novaelbows Lucy before she says something stupid. "Helping our nakama."

"Anyway, we need to find a place to live once we find Macau-san." Lucy said.

"You can live with Natsu and me." Happy piped.

"If you're seriously saying that, I'll pull out your whiskers, little kitty." Growled Lucy, glaring at him.

Feeling the cart stop, Natsu's eyes snapped open, his motion sickness leaving him. "It stopped!" He cheered.

"We're there?" Lucy asked Nova , who shrugged.

"I-I'm sorry…" The driver said apologetically. "We can't go any further than this with the carriage."

"W-what's going on!?" Lucy shrieked, shivering as the cold swept through them. "Even though it's up in the mountains, it's summertime! It's weird to have a snowstorm like this!"

Natsu and Nova only stood in silence, the cold not affecting them. "I-it's cold!" Lucy whined, hugging herself.

"That's cause you're wearing so little." Natsu retorted, sending her a dry look, Nova nodding in agreement.

"The same goes for you!"

"Lu, you know the weather doesn't affect me." Nova said slowly.

"Then I'm going back to town!" Lucy snapped. "Heeey! How are we gonna get back!"

"She's really noisy." Natsu said, Happy on his shoulder and Nova standing next to him.

"Aye."

"Try dealing with it for years." Nova muttered to them, unconsciously rubbing her ears.

 **Later**

Natsu, Nova and Lucy walk, Happy nestled in Nova's arms as they casually walk behind the arguing pair.

" **O-o-open gate of the clock…Horologium!"** Lucy shouted, wrapped in Natsu's blanket.

"Woah!"

"It's a clock!"

"Hello, Horologium." Nova smiled.

"' _I'll stay here,'_ she says." Horologium says.

"What did she come here for?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah." Happy agrees.

Nova gave them a dirty look. "Do I need to show you how to play nice?" She asks, cracking her knuckles and glaring at them.

"No!" They shout, saluting her and shaking with fear. _'It's Erza!'_

"' _Speaking of that, what job did Macau-san come here for!?'_ She says."

Natsu looks at her like she's dumb. "You came here without knowing that?"He asks. "To subdue the monster, _'Balkan'_."

That stuns Lucy and Nova into silence. "You mean to tell us, that neither of you bothered to tell us as we came here?" Nova growled, eyes flashing.

The boys gulp, shaking in fear as a dark aura surrounds her, hair flying behind her. Her fists clench, fire starting to form. "You two and I are going to have a serious talk when we get back to the guild."

Just as Natsu was about to start yelling for his friend, a shadow falls from one of the ledges. Lucy screams in Horologium, Nova turning around to protect her friend as a reflex. She stops short, cursing to herself as she finally takes notice to what it was.

The Balkan attacked Natsu, swinging its fist down, only for Natsu to backflip and glare at the Balkan. "It's a Balkan!" Happy shouted.

The Balkan jumped over Natsu, running over to Noele and Lucy and stopped in front of them. They stayed silent, staring at each other. "Women." It said, grabbing a hysterical Lucy and kicking Noele.

"' _Save us!'_ She says." Horologium says calmly, being held by the Balkan.

Nova growls, her fist lighting on fire, punching it in the hand. In response, she is only shaken furiously, the Balkan never letting her go.

' _Damnit! Lucy's stuck in Horologium and I'm being held tightly by the monkey. I have no clue where Natsu and Happy are.'_ She thought, sending deadly glares to the Balkan holding her captive.

"I wonder where Natsu and Happy are?" Lucy wondered to herself, yelling as the Balkan went up to Horologium and stared at her, Nova hitting his fist.

Then, a ding echoed. Nova and Lucy shouted and Horologium vanished in sparkles and glitter. "W-wait! Horologium! Don't disappear!" Lucy cried.

"Time's up. Farewell."

"Extension! I need an extension!"

Silence encompassed them, Nova glaring darkly at the monster holding her and raring to protect Lucy.

"Wuhooooo! I finally caught up with you!" Natsu shouted, running towards them at a very fast pace.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, totally forgetting she had Nova with her.

"Where is Macau!?-" Natsu slipped, sliding and tumbling across the icy floor.

Nova and Lucy watched in stunned silence as this happens, simultaneous sweatdrops forming. "C-cant he appear…in a normal manner?" Lucy asks, facepalming.

"Hey! Monkey!" He shouts upside down. "Where's Macau!?"

"Uho?" It asked confused.

"You understand what I'm saying, right!? I'm talking about Macau!" Natsu yelled, pointing at the Balkan. "A human man!"

"A man?" It repeated.

"That's right! Where did you hide him?"

"You idiot!" Nova shouted, a tick mark on her forehead as she raged at him. "It's a _Balkan_! Just kick his ass and then maybe it will tell you! Or claim one of us as yours!"

Nova and Lucy watched as Natsu went back to his trusting self and followed the Balkan. Hanging her head as the Balkan shoved Natsu from the cave, she noticed Happy flying after him. Manipulating the air around Happy to make him faster, she prayed it was enough.

"Me no likes man. Me likes Women." It said with a stupid grin.

Nova tore from his grasp in a split second, fire encasing her fists. "Bad move monkey, should've kept a tighter hold on me." She smiled toothily, flashing forward and punching him in the jaw.

Backflipping, she looked at Lucy with hard eyes. "Lu, call Taurus!" She ordered, jumping away from the fists punching where she originally stood.

" **Open! Gate of the Golden Bull…Taurus!"** She shouted, slashing the golden key downwards.

"Lucy-san! Nova-san! You both have nice boobs!" Taurus mooed, hearts replacing his eyes as he looked at both chests with a perverted grin.

"Uho! Don't take my women!" It shouted.

"My women?" Taurus asked darkly. "That's a moo-st unforgivable remark."

"That's right, Taurus! Get him!"

"Lucy!" Snapped Nova, fiery fists punching the Balkan in its jaw. "Hurry up! Your magic is nearly depleted with you using Horologium!"

Using the air as a spring board, Nova jumps into the air, changing her element to earth and giving a bone shattering punch.

"Taurus!" Lucy yelled, pointing towards the fighting duo.

"I'm moo-re than ready!" Taurus replied, swinging his axe down.

Narrowly escaping the swinging axe, Nova turns around to the hole and running over. Seeing two figures climbing she shouts, "Natsu! Happy! Don't panic, ok!?"

Jumping down, she mentally thanks herself for always wearing her spandex shorts under her skirt. Letting the air around her wash her body, she slows until stopping behind Natsu and Happy who look stunned. Grabbing their arms, she grins cheekily at them before shooting up and throwing them through the hole into the cave, blinking as he is thrown into Taurus and knocking them both over.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled smiling. "You're safe!"

"Hrmm. What!? There are more monsters now!?" Natsu yelled, kicking Taurus in the face.

"Kyaaah!" Lucy shouted, jaw dropped as he did so, Nova sweatdropping.

"I can't…take it no moo-re…" Taurus said before fainting, falling backwards.

"What a perverted idiot." Nova deadpanned, dodging the fist coming towards her.

"You weak-!" Lucy shrieked, waving her fist in the air. She turned to Naruto with angry eyes. "I was worrying about you so much and then you come and do this to me!?"

Natsu didn't reply, watching Nova fight the Balkan, her fists lighting on fire as she punched him in his cheek. Nova cursed, jumping away and quickly switching to earth. "Take this! **Earthquake**!" She stomped her heel on the ground, the floor beneath her cracking and clumps falling away, the Balkan only just jumping away.

"Besides, how did you survive?" Lucy asked.

He smirked at her, ready to explain when Nova jumped between them. "I manipulated the air around Happy for him to go faster, and then I flew them both up here." She answered, panting slightly.

"You can't deal with transportation, but you're okay with Happy and Ellie?" Lucy asked.

The three looked at her as if she were stupid. "What are you talking about? Happy isn't transportation, he's nakama. You're weird." Natsu said, looking at her weirdly.

"R-right, I'm sorry." Lucy apologised, sweatdropping slightly. _'He called me weird!'_

"Lu, I control the elements, he wouldn't get motion sickness if he flew in the air himself. It's probably only things that have wheels or sway." Nova stated with a blank stare. "Baka."

"Listen." Natsu started, spreading his arms. "All of Fairy Tail's members are nakama."

" **Uhoho!"** The Balkan roared, running towards Natsu.

"From the geezer, to Mira."

"He's coming!" Lucy shouted pointing at the Balkan.

"Then the annoying Gray and Elfman."

"I got it! I understand!"

"Natsu watch your back!" Nova called.

"To Happy, Nova and Lucy. We are all Nakama." He finished. "That's why…I'm taking Macau home!" His fist lit on fire, punching the monster in its stomach.

" **Wind Dome!"** Nova chanted, hands in front of her as a wind dome surrounded them. "That's for grabbing us you perverted monkey!"

"Tell me where is Macau, or I'll burn you black like charcoal." Natsu smirked, Nova joining him as wind swirled around her fists.

The Balkan roared, reaching above its head and breaking an icicle off. It threw it towards Natsu, only to grunt as it didn't affect him. "That won't work on fire!"

Swiping her hand to the left, she sent a burst of air towards the monster. Though, they all gulped as it picked up Taurus' axe. "That looks painful." Natsu commented.

"Lucy!" Nova yelled, her eyes locked on the Balkans form nervously. "Why didn't you recall Taurus!?"

Nova yelped, pulling Natsu backwards with her as it used the axe. "Lucy! Recall Taurus!" She ordered, falling on her front to dodge the axe from removing her head from her shoulders. "Damn it! Natsu, grab the axe!" She cried.

"How!?" He yelled back, barely dodging the axe.

"I don't know! Grab it!"

Natsu did just that, grasping the sides of the axe before it came down on his head. She sweatdropped, that wasn't what she meant. "Hmph." The monster grunted, its beady eyes glaring at a struggling Natsu.

"Taurus! Wake up and go back!" Lucy cried, shaking the celestial spirit. "That way the axe will disappear, too!"

Natsu and the Balkan stared at each other, Nova noticing the tip of the axe glowing red. Natsu was using his fire to melt the metal and eating it, surprising everyone.

"Did he just melt the blade with his body heat!?" Lucy questioned shakily. "He's eating it, too!"

Natsu spat out the metallic ball at the Balkans forehead. "Here I come… **Iron fist of the salamander!** "

 **"Breath of the Wind!"** Nova shouted, blowing wind from her mouth, pushing the Balkan back further.

They all cheered as the Balkan was sent into a wall.

"He's stuck!" Happy shouted, flying next to Lucy and Nova.

Novasighed.

"Weren't you supposed to ask this monkey where Macau-san is?" Lucy asked.

"Ack! I forgot!" Natsu blanched.

"He passed out completely." Nova murmured.

Natsu looked at the Balkan, only to panic as marks appeared across his body. "Wh-what's going on!?"

"The monkey became Macau!" Natsu shouted.

"EH!?" Lucy yelled, gripping the blanket around her tightly.

"Oh, so he was _'taken over'_ by Balkan!" Happy concluded, flying in the air.

"Take over?" Lucy echoed confused.

"It's a magic to take over the body." Nova explained.

The wall that was leaning on broke, his tired body falling out. "Aaaaah!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy and Nova ran to the hole that the boys had fallen through, Nova manipulated the air around Happy and Natsu, letting them grab Macau.

"I can't keep holding the two of you!" Happy grunted, straining under the weight of Natsu and Macau. "My wings are about to disappear, too!"

"Shit!" Natsu cursed, feeling Macau slip through his fingers.

"Lucy! Grab a hold of Happy's tail!" Nova barked, jumping out of the hole and floating beside Natsu. She grabbed Macau's chest, grunting under the weight of him. "When he wakes up, I'm telling him he's going on a diet."

"Lucy! Nova!" Natsu shouted with a grin.

"Heavy." Lucy muttered, face sweating with the strain on holding so much.

Suddenly, large hands grab Lucy's waist. "No moo-re worry." Taurus grinned.

"Taurus!"

"Bull!"

"Pervert!"

 **Inside the cave**

"It seems he fought severely before he was _'taken over'_." Happy hummed, grabbing bandages from a first aid kit next to him.

"The wound is serious." Lucy muttered, dabbing his chest with disinfectant as Nova tried to stop the bleeding from his abdomen.

"I can't stitch it closed until his blood stops coming out, and that could hurt him more." Nova muttered, sweat dripping down her face as she pressed her hands on his wound.

"Macau! Hold on!" Natsu shouted hysterically.

Happy looked at Macau with a frown, holding the bottle of disinfectant. "So apparently Balkans are monsters who survive by taking over bodies…"

"The wound on his side is deep too…we can't do anything with only the first aid kit we have." Lucy said looking at Natsu and Nova.

' _Rather he wouldn't survive…'_ Lucy thought looking down.

Natsu lit his fist on fire, face determined, as he put his hand on Macau's bleeding side. "Gwaaaahhhh!" The unconscious man shouted, his whole body shaking as his back arched.

"What are you doing!?" Lucy shouted.

"He's closing the wound." Nova retorted, grabbing onto his arm and holding him down.

"This is all we can do now! Live with it, Macau!" Natsu shouted, looking at his friend. "Lucy! Nova! Hold Macau down!"

' _I see…he's trying to close the wound by burning it! It does stop the blood.'_ Lucy and Novathought, grabbing Macau and holding him down tightly.

"Don't die!" Natsu shouted looking down at his friend. "Romeo is waiting for you!"

Nova watched with wide eyes as the wound healed over. _'My kami.'_ She thought dazedly, looking at Natsu with wonder in her eyes. _'Incredible, the amount of raw power that he used to cauterize the wound…'_

She unknowingly came into the conversation as Macau looked at them, panting deeply. "Shit…what a shame…I got…19…of them."

"Eh?" Lucy wondered sweating, Nova's green eyes widening further.

"Ugh…I was…taken over…by the 20th one…GHA!" Macau wheezed out, Nova pressing her hands against his chest with a warm smile on her face.

"We understand, ne? So don't speak anymore or your wound will reopen. I doubt Romeo-kun would like his Otou to squeal when they hug." She says, giving the boys shivers as another redhead figure stands behind her.

' _E-Erza 2.0.'_ They thought fearfully. _'We're doomed.'_

' _W-what?! There was…more than one monkey…?!'_ Lucy thought shocked. _'He took such a job by himself.'_

"D-damn it…how can I face Romeo now…shit."

"Shut up! Want me to punch you!" Natsu shouted looking down at him.

Nova watched them all with a small smile on her face, eyes shining with tears. _'Fairy Tail is amazing…'_ In that moment, something within her shifted. No longer was Lucy the only she cared about, no longer the only family she had left, but Fairy Tail become something more to her than just a guild. _'I wish to protect everyone in Fairy Tail!'_

' _Amazing…I'm really…no match for them…'_ Lucy thought with a small smile.

 **A short while later thanks to Nova's magic**

Romeo sat down, reading a book when his head suddenly lifted up, his frown suddenly turning into a large grin, tears forming in his eyes. Macau was leaning on Natsu, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Happy flying next to the pair as Lucy and Nova walked behind them.

Romeo thought back to the teasing that had caused him to order his dad to do something cool. As Romeo thought this, Nova looked at Macau curiously. "Ano, Macau-san, do you mind if I try something?" She asked.

"Don't do formalities. But, please." He replied watching one of the newer guild members.

"Ne, Romeo-kun, do you remember me?" She asked softly, crouching down before him.

"H-hai, your Nova-nee-san." He mumbled, tears in his eyes.

Hooking a finger under his chin, she rewarded him with a blinding smile, one that Macau mirrored as he gave his son a thumbs up. "Next you see those bullies, tell them your Otou-san beat 19 Balkans. And if that doesn't work…" She trailed off, standing up, she clenched her fists and an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail appeared in her hands. "Show them this and take them to me."

She watched as the father and son reunited, twirling around and walking with her friends. "Natsu-nii! Happy! Thanks!" Romeo shouted. "And Nova-nee and Lucy-nee!"

' _Fairy Tail is a reckless and outrageous guild, but it's also fun, heartwarming and kind.'_ Lucy thought waving at the family. _'I'm still a rookie mage, but I think I'll enjoy being a part of this guild a lot.'_


	3. AN

I'm sorry to say that this will be on hiatus for the next six months or so. I will need to make my family the number one priority. There may be an update here and there, but they will be few in between.

I never wanted to do this, but my family is and always will be my number one priority. Once again, I apologise and hope you all understand.


	4. 3

**3**

Nova and Lucy had found a small apartment, for 70,000 Jewel a month. Currently, Lucy was in the bath as Nova was looking out the window nostalgically. _'Ne, Layla are you proud of us?'_ She thought. _'Lucy and I miss you. She still writes those letters. I sing those lullabies.'_

She was humming one of the lullabies she was taught when she was interrupted by a scream from Lucy and two bodies flying into the wall.

Lucy wore a towel, her blonde hair down as she crossed her arms angrily. Nova had her long red hair down from the ponytail and was wearing a short nightgown, green eyes narrowed at the intruders. "Why are you here?!" They chorused angrily.

"Cause Mira told me that you two got a new place." Natsu answered, rubbing his throbbing cheek as he looked at them as if they were dumb.

"She told you? So what!? Does that mean you can just come in like that!?" Lucy shouted, hands on her hips as she glared at Natsu and Happy.

"I could always take care of them." Nova commented nonchalantly, a ball of water in her fist, glaring at Natsu.

' _S-scary…'_ Natsu thought in fear and pity. _'I pity the poor bastards who end up with Erza and Nova…'_

 **Meanwhile in Location 1, aka Fairy Tail**

Gray sneezed and shivered. "Who's talking 'bout me?" He wondered, before shrugging and thinking of the newest guild members.

 **In Location 2, aka where someone gets sense knocked into them**

A blunette sneezed, rubbing his nose and thinking of a certain armoured redhead. "Erza…" He muttered.

 **Back to our normal program~**

Nova and Happy watched Lucy rage at Natsu, who merely sweatdropped and countered her arguments with a measly, "Hey…that hurts my feelings…"

"Ya know if he said that when they actually got together, we'd have to leave the room…" Nova sweatdropped, Happy nodding vigorously.

"And when Gray makes you angry and everyone has to leave the room too!" Happy chanted.

"EH?!" She shouted, face like a flame as her eyes popped open. "You mangy cat! Get your furry ass back here!" She chased after Happy, throwing fireballs at him. "I'll turn you into a roasted cat!"

As Lucy was ranting, Nova was chasing Happy, Natsu picked up a stack of papers, curiously looking at it. "Hrm? What's this?" He asked, making Lucy and Nova and panic.

Lucy launched herself towards Natsu, grabbing the papers and hugging it to her chest tightly. "Noooooo!" She cried, cradling the papers tightly.

Noele eyed her own papers that were hidden in the draws thankfully, seeing as how she was a rather private person.

"Now you've got me worried. What is it?" Questioned Natsu sceptically.

"Who cares what it is?!" Cried Lucy, her left arm flailing around. "Why don't you just go home?!"

"No!" Retorted Natsu with a cheesy smile and pink cheeks. "We came to have fun!"

"Does your fun include annoying us with your presence?" Quirked Nova sarcastically with a dirty look.

"I can't believe how selfish you are!" Cried Lucy once more.

A little while later after Lucy had clothed herself, the foursome sat at their table, Lucy and Nova giving Natsu and Happy a hard stare. "We just moved in. We haven't even had the time to get furniture." Lucy huffed, her face leaning on her left hand.

"So you can clearly see that there is nothing fun here to do." Nova added, just as annoyed.

"So drink your tea and go home!" They both chorused.

"They just have no heart, huh?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Aye." Happy replied, staring at the duo.

"No heart, huh?" Nova muttered, a dark aura surrounding her before she vanished it quickly. Oh well, she'd just have to get her revenge on them later.

"Just because we drink and go home, we're heartless?" Lucy ground out.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Natsu cheerfully. "I've got it! Why don't you show us all of those key-guys that you have!"

"No way! It uses up a lot of my magic!" Lucy rejected immediately. "Besides, they're not key guys! They're celestial spirits!"

"How many celestial spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy questioned.

Taking a sip of her tea, Nova answered, "Six forms. You call celestial spirits 'forms'."

"The silver keys are sold at magic shops." Lucy added, showing her silver keys. "Horologium, the Time Piece constellation… Crux, the Southern constellation… and Lyra, the Harp constellation."

"These gold keys open the Gates called the Twelve Gates of the Zodiac. They're extremely rare keys." Nova joined. "There's the Golden Bull constellation, Taurus… the Water Bearer constellation, Aquarius… and the Great Crab constellation, Cancer."

That perked up Natsu and Happy quickly, both standing and looking at them in surprise. "The Great Crab constellation! You mean shellfish?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Shellfish!" Happy echoed.

"Oh my! They're going overboard on their reactions for no reason." Lucy mumbled, rubbing her forehead in exasperation.

"Oh!" Nova popped up, her fist hitting her open palm in remembrance. "Now that they mentioned it, didn't you buy a key in the port?" She asked.

"I did!" Lucy smiled. "But we don't have a contract yet. Now's a good time. I'll let you see just how a celestial wizard makes a contract with a celestial spirit."

"All right!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

Snickering at how excited they were, she couldn't help but feel happy that their excitement would surely vanish when they realised how the contracting actually went down.

"What happens if a contract goes into arrears?!" Happy shouted in shock.

"A contract in your rear? That's gotta hurt." Natsu sweatdropped naively.

"How did the conversation turn to rear ends?" Lucy muttered to Nova who sighed.

"It's best if we don't try to understand them, stupidity is contagious after all." Nova whispered quietly.

"Arrears don't happen." Lucy assured, holding the silver key tightly. "Just watch! I am one who creates paths to the celestial spirit world! You must answer and pass through your gate!"

As Lucy showcased the first call, Nova watched in amusement at their shocked faces, especially when a keyhole appeared before the key and widened.

" **Open Gate of Canis Minor…Nikora!** " She commanded loudly, a bright light exploding from the key and creating visible clouds that obscured their vision.

"Puuun!" The little snowman creature announced, causing the two newbies to drop their jaws in shock.

"Nikora?!" They shouted, staring at the little creature, Lucy smiling widely at his cute appearance and Nova snickering behind her hand.

"I-I'm sure you can do better next time." Natsu assured shakily.

"This isn't a mistake!" She bellowed, waving her fist in the air as she glared at Natsu.

Nova shook her head, crossing her arms as she quirked a brow. "We can assure you, Natsu and Happy, that is what Lucy was calling for. Most celestial spirits aren't what you would expect them to look like, some have a human form or an inhuman form, like Nikora." She explained patiently. "Silver keys are more likely to have a more animal form or object form like Horologium, even Gold keys can have an animal form or human form, like Taurus."

"Ellie is right!" Lucy chimed, bending down and hugging Nikora tightly, "Ah! You're so cute!"

"Puuun!"

"A-Are you sure?" Natsu continued unsurely, sweat dripping from his head.

She rolled her eyes, waving a hand and drying the sweat pouring from his face. "Once again, we're correct with our explanation. Seeing as Nikora's Gate is mainly viewed as a celestial spirit pet." She glared at him, eyes glinting like jade. "Don't sweat on our floor, it's a pain cleaning it, especially when it's from you."

"A-Aye, sir!" He squeaked loudly, saluting her instantly. _'S-Scary! She really is Erza 2.0!'_

"Ellie is right. I don't have to use much magic to get through Nikora's Gate, and he's very popular as a celestial spirit pet!" Lucy finished excitedly.

She titled her head in agreeance. "Yes, you're right." She looked at Lucy with a fond grimace. "We still need to bring your stamina and power up, you're still weak compared to what you could be."

"Natsu… I see an example of human egotism." Happy muttered, staring at the talking duo.

"Uh-huh!" Natsu agreed

"Okay. We'll go over the contract, okay?" Lucy questioned quickly.

"Pu-puuun!" Nikora answered, raising his hand.

"I'll put the kettle on." Nova sighed, standing and walking to their kitchen, smiling warmly at the voices from their bedroom. _'Layla would be ecstatic at the family we've found, Lucy.'_

"There! The contract's all finished!" Lucy cheered, smiling happily when she entered with a tray of mugs and pot.

"Pupuuun!" Nikora replied cheerily, jumping up and down with his ever-present shiver.

"Shouldn't it be more complicated?" Natsu wondered, taking the mug from Nova who handed one to them all.

"It may seem simple from the outside, but it's an important process." Lucy explained. "To a celestial wizard, the contract…in other words, the promise is one of the most important things. You can be sure that I will never, ever break a promise!"

Nova's nose twitched, her intuition sparking with a feeling that things just became more troublesome than she could have ever expected it to be.

"Really?" Natsu wondered.

"That's right! So now I have to give him a name!" Lucy replied.

"You mean it isn't Nikora?" Happy quired curiously.

"That's just a general name for his key." Nova explained to him, watching her friend brainstorm.

Lucy's smile widened, hitting her palm with her fist as a lightbulb above her head blinked. "Com here, Plue!" She knelt down, holding her arms out as Plue eagerly skipped over.

"Puuun!"

"Plue?" Natsu echoed with furrowed brows.

"I just think that the name feels cute! Right, Plue?!" Lucy answered happily.

"He is cute." Nova agreed, pinching his cheek. "Is our normal agreement entered?"

Lucy nodded happily. "Of course! All my spirits have one with you in it!"

"Since Plue is Canis Minor, the small dog, I'd have expected him to bark." Happy muttered. "It's odd."

"Puun!"

"Well, I don't hear you meowing, either." Lucy retorted.

What happened next, Nova will deny having any memory and will play dumb whenever it is mentioned.

"Plue! I have to agree with everything you said!" Natsu shouted unexpectedly, falling on to his knees as he stared at Plue.

"You understood him?!" Lucy shrieked dramatically.

"Celestial spirits, huh?!" Natsu questioned. "It's true that I was saved by your cow on that snowy mountain."

"That's right! You really have to show more respect for the celestials." Lucy agreed.

"I never thought you'd come along on that trip, Lucy, Nova." Natsu continued lowly. "But if you hadn't been there, things could have turned out a lot worse. If I really think about it, you're a weirdo, but you're both trustworthy and good people."

' _The last thing I want is to be called a weirdo by him!'_ She snapped in her mind.

"Is that how he compliments someone he likes?" Nova wondered to Happy.

"Aye sir!" He nodded. "Natsu is pretty stupid when it comes to the opposite gender."

Nova shook her head, shrugging half-heartedly. "I'm not surprised."

"I see…" He muttered.

"Wh-What do you see?" Lucy queried hesitantly.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Nova sighed, sipping on her tea.

"Natsu, what is it?" Happy questioned worriedly.

"Okay, it's decided!" Natsu shouted loudly. "I agree with what Plue suggested!" He smiled widely, cheeks flushing lightly. "Let's all form up as one team!"

Nova choked on her tea, thumping her chest erratically.

"Team?" Lucy echoed with a head tilt.

"That makes sense!" Happy shouted in joy. "Aye! Everyone in the guild is part of the same group. And people who get along especially well organised into smaller teams. A job that may be too difficult for one might be much easier for a team." He explained.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Lucy cheered, looking to Nova whose face was red after her incident. "Sounds like fun, right Ellie?!"

"Y-Yeah." She choked out. "Just make sure to read the fine print too, Lu."

"Yessss! It's decided!" Natsu cheered loudly.

"We have a contract, huh?"

"Aye!"

"Puuuun!"

"Troublesome…."

' _They may make fun of me, but they've accepted me as a valuable wizard, huh?'_ She thought with a warm smile.

"And right off the bat, we have a job!" Natsu exclaimed with glee. "See? It's all set!"

"Oh! You're so impatient!" Lucy teased happily, grasping the flyer. "In Shirotsume Town… I may have heard of it…maybe not."

"We came across the road for it a year ago." Nova piped dryly, massaging her throat.

"You're kidding!" She shouted, shoving the flyer to Nova with sparkling eyes. "If we get a book out of the mansion of this Duke Everlue, we get…"

"200,000 J?" Nova hummed with wide eyes.

"See? A juicy job, huh?" Natsu smirked at the silent duo.

"Warning, he's a famous womaniser, lecher and pervert. He is presently searching for a new blonde maid!" Nova snickered. "I'm impressed they managed to manipulate you to join them."

"And Lucy is blonde, huh?" Natsu teased.

"True! She can sneak into the mansion in a maid costume." Happy replied.

"You planned this from the start…" She threw the flyer at the sneaky duo. "And I fell for it!"

"And a celestial wizard keeps her promises." Natsu snickered. "How admirable."

"This is awful!" She glared at her snickering friend with watery eyes. "Why aren't you angry?"

She smiled innocently. "Why should I be angry? I'm not the one that was duped by two idiots."

"You're promises are as solid as mine!" Lucy retorted, smirking at her realisation.

She rounded on the two snickering duo, glaring at them. "You tricked us! That's so low!" She threw the tray at the duo and huffed as it landed on her targets.

"Well, shall we be off, Lucy, Nova?"

"I'm not going as a maid! You hear me?!"

"Just for practice, you understand. Just look at Happy and say _'Yes, master!'_ "

"Especially not for a cat!"

"Get back here! I'll turn you into a roasted cat with a side of salamander wannabe!"

 **Meanwhile**

"Huh? That ad for 200,000 J for doing Duke Everlue's mansion… Somebody's taken it?" Levy questioned in disappointment, her blue eyes drooping.

"Yes." Mirajane answered cheerfully. "Natsu is off to invite Lucy and Nova along."

"Aww! I only hesitated for a few moments." She sighed sadly.

"Levy, you may be happy that you're not going." Makarov muttered.

"Ah! Master Makarov."

"That job may turn out to be more trouble than it's worth." He continued. "I just now received word from the sponsor."

"He wants to cancel?" Mirajane guessed.

"No." His lips curled into a wide smirk. "He's upped the reward to two million Jewels. That's what he said."

"Ten times the amount?!"

"Two million just for one book?!"

"Wh-Why would he do that all of a sudden?" She questioned shakily.

"That's the kind of reward they give for military action! What's going on with that?!"

"Tsk! We just passed up a great sounding job!"

"It looks like that job…has just gotten very interesting." Gray muttered, smoking amidst the chaos of the guild.

 **With our main cast**

"How are you enjoying your ride in this horse-drawn carriage, master?" Lucy taunted smugly, her chin resting on her hands.

"I have maid my own hell…" Hu muttered depressingly.

Nova smirked, looking up from her book. "You deserve it." She teased bluntly.

"I am the only master here!" Happy shouted.

"Shut up, cat!" The two females chorused angrily.

As the group traversed with minimal arguments, Lucy hummed thoughtfully. "Now that I think of it, it's a very simple job."

Nova deadpanned.

"Really? You were against it a little while ago." Happy replied. "Now you're all for it?"

" _ **Of course!"**_ Lucy retorted cheerfully. "After all, it's my very first job! I want to do it right!"

"Look underneath the underneath." Nova advised her. "Not everything is as it seems when you first see it."

Lucy laughed girlishly. "Nothing could go wrong, Ellie! All we have to do it infiltrate the mansion and carry off the book, nothing too hard."

"Yes. Infiltrate the lecherous old man's mansion…" Happy instructed.

"Exactly! The lecherous old man!" Lucy echoed happily.

Staring at the trio, Nova wondered if she was cursed in her past life to be surrounded by naïve idiots. When could someone interesting join their team? Her shoulders sagged, if that ever happened, she would happily kiss them to balance out their team. Not that she would utter those words aloud, she knew each and every single one of them would hold her to her promise if they ever found out. Best to never think of it ever again.

"You many not know it to look at me, but I'm pretty sure of myself when it comes to sex appeal." Lucy purred suggestively, leaning forward so her chest popped. "Tee hee!"

"That isn't something a cat can judge very well." Happy deadpanned, before turning to look at Nova. "Is she always like this?"

"She tried to get a discount when she bought Plue." She whispered lowly so Lucy wouldn't hit her. "All it got her was a thousand J discount off the original price."

"Let's get one thing straight." Lucy began with lightly flushed cheeks. "You guys aren't contributing partners in this mission, so…we'll be splitting this 40%, 40%, 10%, 10%."

"Lucy! You'll be satisfied with just 10%?!" Happy shrieked.

" _ **Mine is the 40% share!"**_ Lucy bellowed.

"Where are the somewhat normal wizards when you need them?" Nova muttered unaware her words caused a currently smoking raven to sneeze and choke on the smoke.

"W-Wait…We do…have…something to…contribute…" Natsu piped up shakily, fighting the urges to vomit.

" _ **Yeah? What's that?"**_ Lucy taunted.

"We rescue you if you get caught." Natsu answered under his breathe.

"I won't make any mistakes." Lucy refused.

"Mistakes are guaranteed now." Nova chirped, placing the book in front of her face to block the glare from Lucy.

"There a lot of times when a fisherman loses the worm." Happy advised wisely.

" _ **Who are you calling a worm?!"**_ Lucy bellowed.

"You apparently." Nova muttered.

" _ **Ellie!"**_

 **Shirotsume Town**

" _ **We're here!"**_ Lucy cheered happily, blocking the bright sun from her eyes.

"I will never board a horse-drawn carriage again!" Natsu declared as sweat poured down his sweaty body.

"You always say that." Happy deadpanned.

"We can't walk everywhere." Nova deadpanned. "That would be completely stupid and make no sense whatsoever."

"Well, anyway, let's eat! I'm starving!" Natsu declared.

"How about a hotel. I want to drop off our baggage." Happy replied.

"We're not hungry in the slightest!" Lucy piped. "Why don't you eat a little of your own fire?"

"That's cannibalism, or a branch of it anyway." Nova retorted, looking at her weirdly.

"Don't say stupid things like that! Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" Natsu retorted with a sweatdrop.

" _ **I'd never do something like that!"**_ Lucy shrieked with bright cheeks.

"It's the same thing." Natsu declared.

"I-Is it really…?" Lucy questioned shakily. "So, what you're is you can't eat your own fire? What a pain." Looking at the annoyed Nova, a figurative lightbulb flickered on above her head. "I've got an idea! Ellie and I'll go take a look around town. You two go eat if you like."

"But, I'm hungry Lu." Nova whined as her best friend dragged her away, ignoring her hungry stomach that growled loudly.

"What's with her…? It's more fun to eat as a group!"

"Aye."

 **When a costume store has mysteriously been burnt**

"I wonder if Lucy hates it?" Natsu wondered as immense amounts of food where being consumed by his unending stomach.

"She looks like she'd like greasy foods." Happy replied happily. "Nova, not so much."

" _ **Well, this stuff is really good and greasy!"**_ Natsu cheered.

"W-When did I ever say I like greasy foods…? Honestly." Lucy sighed, hands on her hips.

" _ **Oh! Lu…"**_ Natsu stopped dead, his thought process shutting down as the tiny dragons started roaring about his brain not working. _**"…cy…?"**_

"I guess I could wear just about anything and it'd look good on me, huh?" She narrated, looking at him cheekily.

Nova, who was still wearing her normal clothes, could only shake her head at her naivety. "Oh, Lu, sometimes I wonder about your common sense."

"Might you be taking a break from your lunch, Master?" Lucy wondered, ignoring Nova and oblivious to the shocked duo who could only stare in stunned disbelief. "If you're still hungry, please take your time and eat up! Tee hee!"

"What'll we do? We were only kidding about the maid plan. She took it seriously!" Happy hissed.

"Well, we can't admit that it was a joke now!" Natsu retorted. "We'll just have to go through with it."

" _ **I can hear you!"**_ Lucy bellowed. "You were kidding?!"

"I did tell you." Nova sighed, palming her face and shaking her head in exasperation. "But did you listen? Noooo, you went and bought a maid costume and even tried to buy me one before I burnt the store."

"You didn't have to burn the place!" Lucy shrieked hysterically.

"Pyromaniac tendencies have no wall to stop us." Nova rebutted, pointing to Natsu who nodded along with her words and then herself. "No respect for the pyromaniacs, shame on you."

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

Lucy deadpanned. "Dear spirits, what have you bestowed upon her? You've teamed two pyromaniacs together! Do you have something against me?!"

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Arriving at the mansion, Lucy whistled at the sight. _**"That's a pretty impressive mansion!"**_ Lucy awed. "This is where Duke Everlue lives…?"

"This doesn't scream Everlue to me." Nova muttered, eyeing the mansion.

"No, this is where we meet the client." Happy answered easily.

"I see… If he's willing to pay 200,000 J for one book…he must be pretty rich." Lucy continued.

"Somethings fishy. Why waste all the money on one book?" Nova retorted to Lucy.

"Who might you be?" A voice questioned hesitantly.

"I'm from the Fairy Tail wizard guild –" Natsu began.

" _ **Shh! Keep your voice down!"**_ They interrupted loudly.

"So much for keeping voices down." She sighed, smiling innocently at Lucy's pointed stare.

"Forgive my rudeness, but could you enter via the back door?"

They all blinked in confusion before following their request. Doing as they were asked, the back door opened, revealing a grandeur entry. The pale cream wall complemented the light brown wood trailing the staircase, the chandelier glittering gently with small diamonds.

"Please forgive the inconvenience." Kaby Melon apologies sincerely. "I requested this mission. I'm Kaby Melon. And this is my wife."

"Your name sounds tasty!" Natsu laughed, leaning lazily against the couch.

"Melon!"

"Hey, that's rude!" Lucy scolded them with a glare. _'Melon… I've heard that name before. I felt the same way about the name of the town.'_

Nova sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please ignore them. Could you explain exactly what we need to do?"

"I never imagined a wizard from the famed Fairy Tail guild would take up my offer…" He trailed off.

"Really?" Natsu questioned with a wide grin. "I was surprised that such a good job was left on the board as long as it was."

' _This job and pay don't match. There's got to be a catch somewhere.'_ Lucy thought, staring curiously at the Melon couple.

Nova's lips thinned in thought. There were plenty of possibilities as to why the request was on the board, why the couple were so adamant about destroying a book. _'Yet, why does it feel so much bigger than it really is?'_ Her eyes narrowed in thought. _'Are they hiding something? If so, what?'_

"You're so young. No doubt you've become famous in your own right, but…"

"They call me Natsu the Salamander."

"Oh! That's a name that I've heard before." Kaby replied, delighted at knowing such a famous wizard accepted his request. "And you are…"

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, too!" Lucy cried, Nova shaking her head in dismay.

"So, your clothes are a hobby of yours?" He questioned curiously. "No need to answer. Never mind."

"I think I want to go home." She cried softly, leaning against her long-time friend.

"I told you not to wear it." She scolded, before smiling politely at the couple. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard as well. Thank you for welcoming us so readily into your _home_."

"It's no trouble." He leant forward, his smile turning sharper. _**"Now, shall we talk about the job?"**_

" _ **Yes!**_

"Aye!"

Lucy gulped, brows furrowing under the intensity of his words.

"What should we know?" Nova queried.

"I am only requesting one thing. To obtain a one-of-a-kind book that is in Duke Everlue's possession – _**Daybreak**_ – and to burn or otherwise destroy it."

Natsu frowned. "You don't want it stolen for you?"

"I suppose, in reality, obtaining someone else's property without compensation and destroying it…is very much the same as stealing it, but…"

"I'm surprised." Lucy interrupted. "I thought for sure this would be a question of returning a book previously stolen from you."

Nova tilted her head, humming curiously. His words were both straightforward and ambiguous. Perhaps there was something much more important about that book than either were letting on.

"Burn it all, huh? Then all we have to do is burn the entire mansion down!"

"An easy score!" Happy added happily.

" _ **Nooo!"**_ Lucy shrieked. "That's a prison sentence for sure!"

She decided to interrupt for her sanity, and their clients – or whatever was left of theirs at least. "What kind of book is it? Are there specific conditions we need to look for?"

" _ **Who cares what it is?!"**_ Natsu bellowed at her, ignorant to the dark glare she sent him as she swiped spit from her cheek. "We're talking 200,000 J here!"

Kaby interjected. "No, we aren't. I will pay _**two million Jewels**_." He explained nonchalantly. "The compensation for the mission is two million Jewels."

" _ **Wha–?!"**_

" _ **Hya!"**_

" _ **Guk?!"**_

"Hah?!" She finished, much quieter than her companions. A price for such a small request. Her eyes narrowed further. _'There is something wrong here. I don't care what it is, but this is not a normal job.'_

" _ **What the–?!"**_

"Oh, dear. You arrived not knowing the price had gone up." Kaby concluded in surprise.

"Two million?! Wait a second…Split four ways, that comes to…" He held his head in annoyance. "Aaaagh! I can't even calculate it!"

"It's simple. I get one million, you get one million, Lucy and Nova get the rest."

"You're so smart, Happy!"

" _ **There is no 'rest' after that!"**_ Lucy bellowed in shock.

"It would be 500,000 J for the four of us." Nova sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "It seems I need to teach you both basic math."

"Come, come. Everyone calm down." Kaby tried, sweating profusely.

"Wh-Wh-Why did it suddenly go up to two million…?" Lucy questioned nervously, suddenly finding this job wasn't as normal as she expected.

"Because that is exactly how much I want that book destroyed." He explained deeply, hanging his head. "I cannot allow that book to stay in existence."

Before the girls could interrogate their mysterious client, Natsu grabbed onto their wrists tightly. _**"Come on, Lucy, Nova! I'm on fire here!"**_

"W-Wait a second…!" Lucy cried, stumbling over her feet due to his speed.

"Natsu! You fire-breathing idiot! Slow down!" Nova screamed furiously.

' _Can't allow that book to stay in existence…!'_ She shared a knowing look with her long-time friend. _'What does that mean?!'_

As the group thundered out of the mansion, the couple sighed to themselves.

"Dear…do you really think it's all right to send those children to do this job?" Mrs Melon questioned worriedly, folding her arms. "We've already had a team from a different guild fail the mission once. Even if it was just an attempt, from Duke Everlue's perspective thieves broke into his mansion. It's only natural that he'd increase his guard. So now it'll be even harder to get into his mansion."

"I know all that…" Kaby wallowed. "I know…but still… _ **That book is the one thing…that I must erase from this world!"**_

 **The residence of Duke Everlue**

She snickered with the two wizards at her friend's attempts at entering the mansion. Lucy was a pretty girl, don't disbelieve her, but there were some people that weren't attracted to her. Which, in essence, was all she met so far. She'd meet someone who'd look past her failed attempts, but she wouldn't hold her breath.

But, looking at the woman under his governance, she couldn't help the laughter escaping her! If she was met with the same sight, she'd keel over laughing before they could finish the mission.

"You're no use." Natsu deadpanned, staring down at the sobbing blonde in disbelief.

"That isn't it! That jerk Everlue has this weird, abnormal idea of beauty!" Lucy cried in shock. "Back me up, Ellie!"

Nova, who was leaning against the trunk in front of her, slumped over as hiccupping laughter shook from her. "I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry!" She replied, body shaking despite her best efforts of stopping. "It-It's ju-just too funny!"

"Is that your excuse?" Happy comment slyly, high-fiving the laughing Elementalist.

" _ **Aarrgh! This is so frustrating!"**_

Hoisting herself up using the trunk, her friends energetically stood up.

"If that's the case, it's time to change to Plan C!" Natsu declared, cracking his knuckles.

"C for _**charge**_!" Happy echoed furiously.

" _ **That old man did something unforgivable!"**_ Lucy finished angrily, tears streaming down her face.

Nova titled her head, curly hair falling around her face. "Can this really be considered a plan?" She wondered.

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"It looks like the wizards haven't learnt their lesson, and more have come. And by the mark on her arm…this time they're from Fairy Tail." The short fat man regaled snootily, twisting and twirling his greasy moustache regally. "It was idiocy not to hide her mark. But if they were going to use a girl, they should have brought me a pretty one!"

Two shadows emerged from behind, the Duke holding a burning cigar to his mouth, his beady eyes narrowed in annoyance. More pests had arrived to retrieve that book that was _his_.

"Now… The thing we need to consider is just how we're going to kill the wizards this time." He smirked evilly, a maniac twinkle in his eyes that only shone brighter as different methods rumbled through his mind. _**"Bo yo yo yo yo yo!"**_

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Leaning over the railing, Nova helped Lucy settle onto the roof as Happy hovered above them She had offered to take them, but Lucy insisted to save her strength. "Thank you Happy." She smiled, reaching over to softly scratch between his ears. "I hope Lucy wasn't too heavy."

"Ellie!" Lucy shrieked quietly, waving a fist in the air at her words. "I'm not fat!"

She blinked before smiling innocently. "I never said you were fat." She replied. "All I meant was how you're heavy to carry."

"That's the same thing!" She argued, waving her arms.

"I don't get why we have to sneak in like this!" Natsu muttered as he stared at the glass door shielding their way in.

"Why else? This may be a paid mission, but we're pretty much acting like thieves." Lucy contended logically.

"Hm, I concur." Nova hummed, smiling innocently at her best friends pointed glare as she hid her flaming fist behind her back. She may normally be the logical one of them all, but that didn't mean she never had the urge to give into the warm, crackling feeling of the fire rushing through her veins.

"The 'C' from Plan C was for _**charge**_! We're supposed to storm the gate and blast anybody who tries to get in our way!" Natsu declared.

" _ **No!"**_

"Then…burn the book."

"Like I said, we're not doing it that way!" Lucy denied.

Nova nodded along with her. There was something fishy with their mission, and while her pyromaniac tendencies wanted her to burn the place and everything in sight, she knew there was something their clients were withholding extremely important information.

"We don't know what kind of opponents we're going to face, nor do we know how many there are. Neither do we know their capabilities, their strengths, weaknesses or where exactly the book is. It is best to be cautious and wary until we are discovered." Nova advised sagely. "Now, move aside flame brain."

He'd normally pick a fight, but the remaining fear of her being Erza 2.0 weighed heavily in his mind that he soundlessly moved away and decided to fight Ice Princess when given the chance.

Better the devil you know than the devil you don't.

Placing a hand on the glass, she relaxed, letting the comforting heat exude from her body, ultimately melting the glass to give way to easy entry. Shimming her hand around, her fingers brushed the lock and she clicked it open, revealing their easy entry.

"Easy." She smiled, climbing through the window and looking around with curiosity.

"So, this is a storage room? I wonder what all this is?" Lucy hummed, eying the strange collectables braced against the walls.

"Natsu, look!" Happy spoke happily, a skull decorating his face as he showed his friend.

"Ooh! That looks great on you, Happy!" He complimented with a wide grin.

"We could probably get through the door." Nova muttered to Lucy thoughtfully.

"Let's go. Carefully, okay?" Lucy added, eyeing Happy and Natsu pointedly.

"Hey, Lucy! Look!" Happy smiled.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy retorted sharply.

None noticed the gleaming crystal on the shelf, showing their figures to two unnoticeable figures.

Opening the door quietly, Nova peered around before motioning for them to follow her, moving silently. "No one's here." She whispered to them, brow twitching at their loud footsteps.

So much for that plan.

"Take that thing off! It's creepy!" Lucy berated, standing above Happy with narrowed honey eyes.

"Say, Lucy, Nova. You don't plan on searching one room at a time through the whole mansion like this, do you?" Natsu questioned with confusion.

" _ **Naturally!"**_

"Unfortunately."

"Wouldn't it be faster to just grab somebody and find out where the book is from them?" Natsu continued.

" _ **Aye!"**_

"We're trying to accomplish the mission without being seen. You know, like ninjas. Cool huh?" Lucy replied.

"N-Ninjas…?"

Nova stopped, halting them all the moment she heard faint noises, eyes narrowing further when it stopped suddenly. The wind surrounding them picked up in preparation, tickling the sweat running down their faces when the horrendous maids from before jumped through the wooden flooring.

" _ **We've found the intruders!"**_ The leader of the pack announced loudly, beady eyes glaring at them.

" _ **Oooooooohh!"**_ Natsu and Happy shrieked, the skull jumping from his face at the sheer suddenness.

"They've found us!" Lucy shouted in worry, only for them to be blown away by the combined attack of fire and wind.

"Good reflexes." Nova praised to Natsu, his scarf covering his entire face save for his eyes that brightened at her words.

"We ninja must never be seen! Nin, nin!" He replied.

"Nin, nin!" Happy echoed.

"You guys make the same amount of noise as ninjas as you always do. Geez!" Lucy complained, looking at them like they were stupid. "Anyway, we'd better move! They're going to send somebody else next!"

"Look for a room!" Nova ordered, holding Happy as she jogged past the duo.

"Let 'em come! Just let me at 'em!"

"I swear to every spirit, I will knock you unconscious if you don't shut up." Nova hissed at him, eyes glowing in anger. "Now, _in_."

He gulped at the deadly look, snatched Happy and booked it into the room without a second's hesitation, leaving the girls to look at each other before shutting the door quietly.

"Good thinking, Ellie." Lucy praised breathlessly, leaning against the bookcase.

"Thank you." She replied nonchalantly, ignoring Natsu's exclamation. "The doors were labelled and I noticed the library, so why not kill two birds with one stone. Hide and investigate."

Lucy deadpanned, shaking her head. "Why didn't you work for the council?"

"They're all a bunch of idiots that don't like listening to logic when the situation needs it most, infiltrated too much for my liking and none of them are as amusing as our guild." She answered simply.

" _ **Ohhh! I found a golden book!"**_ Natsu shouted joyfully, his dragon purring at the sight of such a treasure.

"Uppaah!"

"You boys have the most unbelievable luck…" Nova sighed with a half-smile.

" _ **Will you guys please get serious about this search?!"**_ She screeched before realising what book it was.

A moment of silence passed before they cheered.

" _ **Daybreak!"**_

"We found it!" Happy cheered.

"It hardly seems fair to find it so quickly without really looking…"

"Now for the burning!" Natsu declared childishly, his pyromaniac tendencies bristling in excitement. A job he was more than qualified for.

Nova snatched the book, crossing her arms with a determined glint in her eyes. "Hold that thought boys. Let me ask you something." She held the book, showcasing the author as Lucy let out an excited screech. "Duke Everlue doesn't seem like the type to keep such a book – especially by this author – for no reason."

"What're you getting at?" Natsu questioned with confused eyes, scratching his nape.

"I heard rumours that Kemu Zaleon was locked up at someone's mansion and forced to write an unpublished book that was only meant for them." She answered steadily, flipping through the content lazily. "Now, if you were forced to write something, what would you put in it for some fun?"

Their faces lit up in understanding. "You think he wrote something important?" Lucy guessed, the detective thrumming inside her mind, working in overdrive at the multiple possibilities.

"Exactly. We already know the client was sketchy, even you Natsu." He nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess…" He trailed off. "So, you want us to investigate before telling him?"

"He's connected, but we don't know how or why. We know he wants the book destroyed, so let's find out." She finished. "Are we in agreeance?"

Lucy nodded, but the boys shared a look before nodding.

"We want to burn something else than." Natsu bartered Happy nodding sagely next to him.

"Deal. You can burn a few rooms if you want." She replied, handing the book to Lucy. "You're the best at doing this, so it's your job."

"Yes, ma'am!" She saluted.

They were going to leave when they Natsu noticed cracks forming beneath Nova's feet, webbing out further. "Watch out!" He shouted, pushing her out of the way as the two rolled across the floor.

"I see. I see. Bo yo yo yo yo…" Duke Everlue jumped from the floor, debris falling around the group as Lucy help Natsu and Nova onto their feet, all staring wearily at him. "So, it's _Daybreak_ that you were after?! I was right to let you run free for a while! Oh, how smart am I? Bo yo yo yo yo!"

"He sounds like a failed villain." Nova commented nonchalantly. "You'd think we'd get bigger and diabolical ones."

"We're too early." Natsu nodded sagely.

"They don't like pyromaniacs." Lucy rebutted with a shrug. "They can't get anything done with you two around."

"Aye sir!"

" _ **Are you ignoring me?!"**_ He screeched, insulted by the sheer audacity the group were showing him. How dare they?! He even greeted them in person! You couldn't even get respect for being a villain anymore! "Err! Now you've made me angry! For daring to ignore the great Duke Everlue! Come out, Vanish Brothers!"

They turned, eyes weary when the shelves parted, revealing two figures showered in mist.

"So, it's finally time for business?"

"Mama would scold us for receiving money without working for it."

" _ **Good afternoon."**_

"These kids are supposed to be Fairy Tail wizards? Mama would be shocked."

"At least we aren't obsessed with our mothers." Nova shot back; lip curled at the insult.

"That symbol! That's the mark of the Southern Wolf bodyguard guild!" Happy gasped, pointing at them with his paw.

"So, you hired these guys?" Natsu demanded flippantly, staring them down with narrowed eyes.

"Bo yo yo yo! The Southern Wolf is hungry! Prepare to die!"

"But I haven't prepared my coffin, my eulogy, who's going to read it and the best flowers that would suit me." Nova jeered, standing in front of Lucy when their jaws dropped.

The sheer audacity of reading through a tension-filled battle!

The girls shrugged. They weren't looking to battle anyone anytime soon.

"These people are pathetic!"

"So, these are Fairy Tail wizards."

"We're much more destructive than we usually are." She taunted.

"Vanish brothers, I want that book back!" The Duke ordered hysterically. _**"Kill them and get it back!"**_

She noticed before her friend could breathe anything. "Sorry boys, we'll need to raincheck that. Natsu is more than enough to deal with you two." She winked cheekily, waving her hand as columns of fire sprouted before her, covering them as she dragged Lucy away to somewhere inconspicuous.

"Change of mission! I will find those girls myself! You Vanish Brothers will make sure that brat boy vanishes!" He ordered, digging down and disappearing.

"I hate it when the client change plans on a whim!" Vanish Brother one sighed.

"You said it!" Vanish Brother two added.

"This looks like it's going to be a huge pain!" Natsu grumbled. "Happy, you stay outta there reach until I need you."

"Aye sir!" He saluted, his wings appearing as he launched himself above them, prepared to join at a moment's notice.

" _ **I can handle them alone."**_

 _ **Huh?! You jerk!**_ " Brother two shouted. "I'm telling Mama!"

"Calm down! And cool off."

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Lucy sighed, placing her Gale-Force-Reading Glasses away, sharing a look with her friend. "It's a good thing we looked. This book is much more important than was let on and should be returned to the intended owner."

"As long as Natsu burns this place down, none of us will have complaints." Her eyes sharpened, as she grabbed her arm and pulled her away, hand resting on the wall. "Boom."

The wall exploded, leaving the burned Duke to fall out and groan.

"If you have revenge you want to deal out, now's the time before we hand him over to the proper authorities." Nova pointed out.

She watched as Lucy whipped him with the leather whip she had been given by her spirits, spouting how he was a disgrace to the literature world, how he was cruel.

They barely noticed when he latched onto her ankle.

"And in the end, the upstart did write it!" Everlue exclaimed cruelly. "But naturally his previous refusal annoyed me. So, I had him write it from solitary confinement in my dungeon! Bo yo yo yo yo yo! I'll take any lowlife who calls himself an _accomplished writer_ and talks back to me with a pride too high for his station, and I'll break him!"

"What were you thinking, putting a human being thought that for your own vanity?!" Lucy shouted harshly, stomping her foot onto his overlay large face harshly. "Do you know what he was doing during those three years in solitary confinement?!"

"Three years…?!" Happy echoed in shock, unaware of the dark look on the redhead's face at those words.

"Meditating upon my greatness!" He declared foolishly.

"No! He was battling his own pride! _**If he didn't write it, his entire family would be in danger!**_ But to make an absolute fool like into a hero… _**His integrity as an author wouldn't allow him to do it!**_ "

"That's enough, Lucy." Nova ordered quietly, aware that her eyes were frigid as the coldest ice. "It's my turn now."

She acknowledged, moving away to watch as her long-time friend knelt down to the fatty.

"He put a spell on the book, using the last of his energy, to protect the real secret of this book. You have no right to keep this in your possession any longer, it's time for the intended owner to reunite with it." She grabbed his face harshly, before throwing him over her shoulder and cracking his arm. "Boom."

The area around them exploded, debris falling everywhere it touched, leaving Nova standing as the unconscious Duke twitched.

"Time to settle this once and for all."

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She watched her friends walk into the mansion, the book under their protection. She smiled. It was nice working with others that she normally wouldn't, fun even.

And yet, to hear that someone had sacrificed so much to protect his family, shared confinement she was familiar with, made her sympathise with the Zealon family. She knew that people went through the most horrid of situations, and to write such a book for his son, spell it hidden for thirty-one years, she innately knew that while he wasn't a powerful wizard, it was the love for his son that preserved it for such a long time.

' _I hope you're proud of us. Of me.'_ She thought distantly, smile widening at her friend's long face.

She understood Kemu Zealon and would preserve that love to protect her friends and family.

* * *

 **What's this?! I've finally updated!? Huzzah! Anyway, apologies for the extremely late update, but procrastination is a very terrible attribute I have and I was intimated at the fact the series I watched when it began, watched the characters grow into themselves, finally finished and I didn't know how to continue forward. Thankfully, I finally finished this chapter for you all! I did leave a clue or two about Nova that is definitely important for her character arc and for one specific arc I have in mind. I just need to twist everything to my liking and we're good to go.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
